When computer systems communicate, at least one of those systems generally is configured with software enabling the communication. For instance, in a computer network configured for client-server communications, the client communication system is configured with client software that enables access to and interaction with the server system. Often, such client software stores a password that is used to identify a user as authorized. This password may be accessed and misused by an unauthorized user in an attack that may compromise the security of information and services available to the authorized user.